Rhys
Rhys　(キルロイ, Kilroy in the Japanese version) is the primary healer in the Greil Mercenaries. He joined the group about a year prior to the beginning of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance after finding Titania severely injured in a forest near his home and nursing her back to health. However, Rhys himself is physically a very frail man and is occasionally bedridden with fevers brought on from overwork. Prior to joining the mercenaries, he stayed at home with his parents and couldn't find work because of his weak constitution. Rhys is a man of unfulfilled dreams. On several occasions, he has spoken with people about his colorful dreams, the things he always wished he could do. These things were stemmed from being so incapable of doing much during the long years he spent sick in his parents' care. In a Support Conversation with Mia in Path Of Radiance, Rhys revealed that he had always wanted to be a swordfighter, but was never strong enough. Mia vowed to help him become a swordfighter, strongly believing him to be her ultimate rival because of a fortune reading, but, unfortunately, after a few training sessions, Rhys grew horrendously sick from strain on his body and the two were forced to give up on the plan. Another Support conversation in Path of Radiance depicts Rhys speaking with Ulki, a Hawk Laguz, about a dream of his. Rhys is fascinated by the bird Laguz because he had always wished he could fly with the birds outside his window, but Ulki admits that flying is only natural to him and not particularly thrilling. Ulki allows Rhys to ride on his back in order for him to experience it, much to Rhys' delight. Overall, Rhys is a very gentle and caring person who was mostly sheltered from the outside world, leaving him a great deal of naivete. He often prays for the well-being of his friends and helps reassure them when the going gets tough. He sends most of his income home to his elderly parents and is revealed to be an only child. =Character History= Path of Radiance In Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance, Rhys first appears in Chapter 2 as a healer. He is an extremely valuable unit, as he is the primary healer for quite a few chapters in the game. When promoted, he will become the only playable unit capable of using Light Magic. Rhys will require protection from physical attacks, like most healers and magic wielders, due to his incredibly low HP, defense, and speed stats. He will easily Max his resistance cap of 30 if leveled up, and can be used to shrug off magic attacks of any kind without a hitch. Rhys has incredibly low strength and speed growths, however, and will hardly ever double-attack because of it unless a special low-weight Tome is forged for him. Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Rhys becomes playable in the beginning of Part 3 along with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries, although he is seen in the cinematic scene played at the end of Part 2 with the rest of the group. Rhys will become playable as a 2nd Tier Bishop Class, and once you upgrade him, he can be one of three possible Saint class characters you can obtain. Although there are several characters in Radiant Dawn that can use Light Magic, Rhys is still valuable as both a healer and a Light caster. In Part 3, you will start with two units who can use staves: Rhys and Mist. Rhys has higher magic stats, so he surpasses Mist in that respect. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 2: Automatically From start. Base stats |Priest |Fire |4 |20 |0 |8 |7 |4 |6 |0 |12 |8 |8 |5 |Staff - D |Serenity |Heal Vulnerary Growth rates |40% |5% |60% |50% |40% |50% |25% |55% Support Conversations *Titania *Rolf *Mia *Kieran *Ulki Death Quote Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base stats |Bishop |Fire |3 |27 |8 |23 |16 |14 |21 |7 |24 |9 |9 |6 |Light - C Staff - A |Shove |Ellight Heal Mend Concoction Growth rates |40% |25% |65% |35% |35% |60% |20% |75% Biorhythm Bond support *Titania:5% Death quote Epilogue *'Gentle Saint' (穏やかなる聖人) Rhys served as healer and opened a small chapel in a corner of their old keep. He taught school there. =Etymology= The name 'Rhys' means 'ardor' in Welsh. His Japanese name, 'Kilroy,' probably comes from the Gaelic elements 'caol' meaning 'narrows, channel, or straight' and 'ruagh' which means 'red.' =Gallery= File:Fire Emblem 10 Rhys Portrait.png|Rhys as he appeared in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters